The Cutting Edge
'Introduction' The Cutting Edge is a Bungie.net group witch was founded by Debo37 on December 30th, 2008. During the time period of approximately 3 months there were 5 members who were promoted to staff. *GladiateSmiths was promoted to Head Publisher on February 3rd, 2009 *Evan12075 was promoted to Referee on February 7th, 2009 *Rockandroll478 was promoted to Coordinator February 9th, 2009 *Acres 057 was promoted to Referee on February 10th, 2009 *Lief106 was promoted to Coordinator on February 13th, 2009 The doors then later opened to The Cutting Edge on February 21st, 2009. This is were many other members would be able to join freely without the need to being accepted, this is also when many of the famous members you see today in the community joined, although have not been active since. 'Staff Ranks' 'General Manager' The big cheese; equivalent to an Admin rank. A user with this title has complete and total control over the group. They can change user ranks; boot users from the group, permaban users, post and edit all news stories, moderate the forum, create and edit guides and articles, and do everything possible within the parameters of a Bungie.net group. *Debo37 *Felipe dos ---- 'Coordinator' Essentially a mini-Admin rank, Coordinators' power is second only to that of a General Manager. They can change user ranks, permaban users, post and edit all news stories, moderate the forum, and create and edit The Cutting Edge's guides and articles. *JBSpudster *Rockandroll478 (Retired) *Lief106 (Retired) ---- 'Referee' This rank is basically a forum Moderator rank. Referees may ban users, post news stories directly to the front page, moderate the forum, and create guides and articles for The Cutting Edge. *Philly100000 *Esorath (Retired) *JWeber *BeastMode0414 (Retired) *Evan12075 (Retired) *Acres 057 (Retired) ---- 'Head Publisher' A user with this title heads up The Cutting Edge's Publishing division, and is responsible for organizing TCE's Press and Strategists and keeping the front page full of features and the Articles section full of guides. Head Publishers have Coordinator powers; they may permaban users, post and edit all news stories, moderate the forum, and create and edit The Cutting Edge's guides and articles. They are also able to perform rank changes of users in TCE. *GladiateSmiths ---- 'Publisher' Users with this rank are in the higher echelon of the Publishing sect of TCE. This rank has the powers of Press and Strategist combined. They may post and edit all news stories and create and edit The Cutting Edge's guides and articles. Publishers are among the most helpful members of the group, and if you see one you should try to thank him or her! Publishers have normal forum privileges. *Alec9224 ---- 'Press' Users with this rank are "news" users. They may post their own news stories directly to the front page. Press users have normal forum privileges. These are the people that will most often be posting lists of featured content and "special" solo items of featured content. You'd do well to impress these people with your content! *TriggerHappy915 ---- 'Strategist' Strategists are the ideologues behind our administrative front. These users come up with the wonderful guides and articles that make TCE the leading group in the Big Three custom content areas of Screenshots, Forge, and Gametypes. If you see one of these members around the forum, thank him or her for his or her hard work! Strategists may submit news, post to the forums normally, and create guides and articles for The Cutting Edge. 'Community Ranks' '1 Novice' This is the default rank for members upon joining The Cutting Edge. This user has normal forum privileges. Requirements: None - it's automatically given to members as soon as they join The Cutting Edge. ---- '2 Initiate' A user with this title has been active in the community and the Staff has noticed their apparent commitment to the group. These users have posted in multiple threads, helped other users, and are unselfish (meaning that they don't simply post their own content threads). This user has normal forum privileges. Requirements: Assisting other users, being active many times, being kind/decent/personable. Staff will decide when a promotion is in order; no asking for a promotion will be tolerated. ---- '3 Ascendant' A user with this title is clearly committed to The Cutting Edge as a group, meaning that he or she has been active in the community for a good length of time. This rank is given to users based on attitude, community involvement, and spirited presence in the group. This user has normal forum privileges. Requirements: Clear commitment to the group (high activity), positive attitude, spirited presence. Staff will decide when a promotion is in order; no asking for a promotion will be tolerated. ---- '4 Veteran' A user with this title has been active in the community for quite a long time. This rank is given to users based on community involvement, attitude, maturity, and helpfulness around the group. A Veteran is very helpful, well-known, and is becoming a role model for newer members. This user has normal forum privileges. Requirements: Being highly active, mature, positive, helpful, and well-known in the group. Staff will decide when a promotion is in order; no asking for a promotion will be tolerated. ---- '5 Guru' A user with this title has been active in the community for a very long period of time. This rank is given to users based on community involvement, attitude, maturity, and their care for the well being of the group. A Guru is extremely helpful, well-known, doesn't have an elitist attitude, and is an obvious role model for newer members of the group. Gurus are the stuff of legend, and we're very thankful to have them around! This user has normal forum privileges and the added bonus of being able to submit news stories to the front page. It's our way of thanking a member for their contributions to The Cutting Edge. Requirements: None. This rank is given at staff discretion only; begging/asking for it will only hurt a user's chances of receiving it. Those that deserve it will receive it in due time. ---- 'E Event Planner' A user with this title is a community member that is currently hosting or running some sort of community event in The Cutting Edge. This user could perhaps be running a contest or content competition, or maybe even hosting a custom game event. This user has the ability to pin and lock threads in the forum and the added bonus of being able to submit news stories directly to the front page. This rank is usually temporary and only lasts until the member's event is completed, at which point the user holding it is reverted to their previous rank. Requirements: Filling out an application for the position when asked to do so by the Staff and then creating/hosting/running a community event. ---- 'Prime Member' A user with this title is a seasoned custom content expert. This user's expertise is assured. Prime Members have normal forum posting privileges, may submit news, and may also create guides and articles for The Cutting Edge. If a user with this title gives you advice, you should probably listen to it since it's fairly certain this user knows what he or she is talking about. Requirements: Achieved Prime status by having two or more pieces of their custom content featured to TCE's front page and claimed their title. Current Prime Members *Cosmic Rick *Im SiC NaStY *someguy789 *Warbuff6644 *Philly100000 (Member is currently a Referee) *Zombievillan *KoG DruMmiN Members who have not had more then two pieces of content Featured * FBG GHOST * II R II GEMNICE * BLAH BERRY 486 * o0JAKEOo * BadBall3r * A Bit Of Zero * JBSpudster - (Member is currently a Coordinator) * iTs NeXn * ColCF Goatzilla * The EAKLE * XxFRESHESTxX * KillerWhaleX008 * Permaneo Curator * Nakedgun52 * Superduper66 * itZXXmongooseOo * RuNTImE83 * IceCreature 'Content Posting Rules' 'The Basic Content Posting Rules' *''No Polls are allowed in a content thread' *''Posting twice or more times in a row on content threads is prohibited unless the thread is eligible for 5 Reply Directive Protection.' *''Commenting more than twice on a post that is not your own is considered "buddy bumping" and is also prohibited.'' *''Reposting a content thread that has already been posted on the TCE forum is not allowed.'' *''Creating a proxy account to "bump" a thread is not okay and will likely be met with a ban for both accounts.'' *''"Portfolio" threads linking all of a user's content together are forbidden and will be deleted.'' *''In an effort to control spam, non-Staff users may only post one thread per 24-hour period.'' *''All TCE Forum Behavior Rules must be followed. Breaking these rules on a Content Thread may result in disciplinary action.'' ---- 'Maps (@)' When posting a Map Variant in this forum, you must prefix the thread title with the @ character (preferably followed by a space and a hyphen); this shows other forum viewers that the content contained within the thread is a Map Variant. Example of an acceptable Map Variant thread title: @ - Interrobang Within the actual Map Variant post, there MUST be a link to at least one screenshot of the map, a direct link to the Map Variant's "h3fileid" page (linking to a File Share or File Set is prohibited), and a few sentences describing the Map Variant. Of course, it would be wise to add more screenshots and a very detailed description of your Map Variant (including things such as a list of weapons, a description of gameplay, a list of compatible/ideal gametypes, etc.) but it is not required. Lack of detail in your post can lead to a lack of attention for your file. If you are not the author of a Map Variant, you MAY NOT post it as its own thread in the forum. ---- 'Screenshots ($)' When posting a Screenshot in this forum, you must prefix the thread title with the $ character (preferably followed by a space and a hyphen); this shows other forum viewers that the content contained within the thread is a Screenshot. Example of an acceptable Screenshot thread title: $ - Diabeetus Within the actual Screenshot post, there MUST be a direct link to the Screenshot's "h3fileid" page (linking to a File Share, File Set, or Screenshot Gallery is prohibited) and a small description of the Screenshot. Of course, it would be wise to have a detailed description and list things like the Effects used but it is not required. Lack of detail in your post can lead to a lack of attention for your file. If you are not the author of a Screenshot, you MAY NOT post it as its own thread in the forum. ---- 'Gametypes (&)' When posting a Game Variant in this forum, you must prefix the thread title with the & character (preferably followed by a space and a hyphen); this shows other forum viewers that the content contained within the thread is a Game Variant. Example of an acceptable Game Variant thread title: & - Hyper King Within the actual Game Variant post, there MUST be a direct link to the Game Variant's "h3fileid" page (linking to a File Share or File Set is prohibited) and a short description of the Game Variant. Of course, it would be wise to have a detailed description and list things like the changes made to the Game Variant that make it stand out among the rest but it is not required. Lack of detail in your post can lead to a lack of attention for your file. If a Game Variant requires a specific Map Variant for use, it may NOT have its own thread! In such a case as this; a Map Variant thread must be posted based on the Map Variant thread rules outlined above. A link to the appropriate Game Variant's "h3fileid" page and a short description of the Game Variant may then be included in the Map Variant thread's first post. If you are not the author of a Game Variant, you MAY NOT post it as its own thread in the forum. ---- 'Films/Machinima (#)' When posting a Saved Film or Machinima in this forum, you must prefix the thread title with the # character (preferably followed by a space and a hyphen); this shows other forum viewers that the content contained within the thread is a Saved Film or Machinima. Example of an acceptable Film/Machinima thread title: # - Arby 'n' The Chief Episode 2: Recon Within the actual Film/Machinima post, there MUST be a direct link to the Saved Film's "h3fileid" page (linking to a File Share or File Set is prohibited) or a direct link to the Machinima video on a video hosting site such as Youtube or Vimeo. There must also be a short description of the Saved Film or Machinima. A detailed description is not required, but in the case of a Saved Film it might be advisable to describe it in detail. Lack of detail in your post can lead to a lack of attention (and therefore downloads) for your file. If you are not the author of a Saved Film, you MAY NOT post it as its own thread in the forum. If you are not the author of a Youtube/Vimeo/etc. video you MAY post a thread about it in the forum; however, you must also clearly state the author's identity in the first post. If the content is featured later on, you do NOT receive a credit toward PRIME status. 'Behavior Rules' *''Members may not abuse, harass, attack, "flame," threaten, stalk, or otherwise violate the legal rights of other members within TCE's Forum. '' *''Members may not create forum game topics in the group forum or create spam posts. Off-topic threads may be created occasionally, but if content threads aren't seeing the attention that they deserve then more strict regulations will be put on off-topic threads.'' *''Items uploaded, distributed, or posted to TCE may NOT be Plagiarized, be they custom content items or guides for the guides section. Plagiarism is an extremely severe offense, and any cases of such Plagiarism should be immediately reported to a Staff member so that just action may be taken.'' *''Members may not upload, distribute, or post any modded, obscene, illegal, profane, or inappropriate material to The Cutting Edge.'' *''The Cutting Edge reserves the right to ban or kick any members whatsoever for any reason. Members with suspicious profiles may be removed and/or permanently banned with no advance notice. Accounts made for the express purpose of impersonating another member will be permanently banned, no questions asked.'' *''Members may not upload, distribute, or post any material containing viruses or corrupted files that could damage a user's computer or Xbox. The uploading, distributing, and/or posting of any and all potentially damaging software is considered a violation of this rule.'' *''Members may not ask for a promotion, be it implicitly or otherwise. Promotions will be handed out by the Staff as they see fit.'' *''Members placed in positions of higher power are expected to use their power wisely. If power has been abused by a high-ranking member, other members have the right to notify a General Manager of the problem so that disciplinary action may be taken.'' *''Members should be active and have fun! Violators will not be disciplined per the TCE Consequence Protocol; rather, they will be teased and likely called Scrooges.'' 'Consequence Protocol' 'First Offense' If a member breaks any Rule or Guideline, (First Offense) Staff should punish accordingly with a Warning Post and/or Thread Locking. 'Second Offense' If a member repeats any previous offense or breaks a second rule, (Second Offense) Staff should punish accordingly with a Blacklisting and Thread Locking. 'Third Offense' -If a member repeats any previous offenses or breaks yet another rule, (Third Offense) Staff should punish accordingly with a Severe Blacklisting/Post Editing/Thread Locking. 'Fourth Offense' -If a member repeats any offenses or creates any new offenses, (Fourth Offense) Staff should punish accordingly with a Permaban and possibly a Post/Thread Deletion and/or Thread Locking. ---- 'Note' *Warning Post = Description of Violation and Link to the Group Rules *Blacklisting = 3-7 Day Ban from TCE's Forum *Severe Blacklisting = 14-90 Day Ban from TCE's Forum *Permaban = Never Expiring Ban from TCE's Forum